Death Snatch
by Ififall
Summary: Walker puts a stop to his murderous war-path. Causing Walker and Brendan's Dad to join forces.


A/N: Swearing, Adult language, Adult themes. Disturbing scenes.

* * *

Joel. Such a wannabe, but he'd never be a match for "officer" Walker. Joel was a child that needed to leave the man's work to an adult. The flames were vicious, but it was nothing Walker hadn't seen before. Nothing he couldn't handle. He put his Jacket over his head and waded through the flames. He turned the knob on the back door and it was cold. He opened it to see a man lying there unconscious. Walker shook him but the man was knocked out cold. He didn't see Joel as a knockout artist, but stranger things had happened.

Walker dragged the man out by his Jacket and hoisted him up by his arms. The fresh air filling their lungs made the stranger breathe deeply. Walker dropped him and stood over him. "Who are you?" He asked Seamus. "What are you to good old Bren?" The stranger opened his eyes and Walker took a step backwards and made an anonymous call to the ambulance. Seamus woke up to find himself in a hospital bed. Fit nurses taking his pulse. "Hello Mr Brady you're fine" The nurses reassured him. He had a mild concussion and bruising on his forehead.

He didn't feel any pain and his head was covered with a bandage. "Oh my god...look at the state of you Da, what happened?" Cheryl screeched rushing towards her Da and giving him a hug. "I'll live...love, I'm fine" "From now on I'm not letting you out of my sight" Cheryl told him. "There's no need to Baby me sweetheart...where's your brother?" Seamus asked.

Brendan was at the club when he'd heard the news. Fucking Joel, couldn't he do anything right. One task he'd given him and couldn't finish the bastard off. Joel had probably let him crawl through the door out of pity. He'd play the horrified son act to keep Cheryl happy, then he'd give Joel another chance to get the job done. His little sister called him in bits. She thought that Someone had tried to mug him. "Bren some bastard must have been looking for his money. When I find that mugger I'll strangle him" "I'll be there as soon as I can" Brendan said sitting at his laptop. With any luck his Dad would catch swine flu or another trendy hospital bug and never make it back to his sister's flat.

* * *

"I'm parched, you mind getting me a juice?" Seamus asked. "Sure Da" Cheryl said disappearing to get her Da the best Juice this hospital had. When he was sure the doting daughter was gone, Walker made his entrance. He walked over to the hospital bed sure that this man wouldn't recognise him. "Hi...I saved your life, we need to talk" Walker asked. "Who the fuck?..." Seamus began to say. "At Two O' Clock, you're going to go to the park for some fresh air. You'll be alone, you want peace and quiet" Walker said looking at him before walking out.

A few moments later Cheryl came back in with a pure juice in her hand. "Here Da only the best for you" "That's my girl" Seamus said with a smile. With his daughter fussing around him he never thought she'd let him go out to the park, but she got a call at the club. "Da tea's in the microwave and if you want anything from the shop call me" Cheryl said. Seamus nodded and changed into outdoor clothes as soon as his daughter left. He was heading towards the park when the same lad that "asked him out" at the hospital drove along side him.

"Get in" He asked. Walker couldn't afford to be seen here. There were too many people. He drove Seamus to a quiet spot and showed him his badge. "I'm a detective. Now you can see why I'm so curious" "I'm no use to the police lad" Seamus said. "I can't remember a thing" Seamus said. "Strong Irish accent" Walker told him. "Nothing gets past you" Seamus said with a cough. "How are you related to Cheryl?" Walker asked. "I don't look it, but I'm her Da" Seamus said. "Now if that's it..." Seamus was about to get out of the car when Walker asked him about other members of his family. "She your only child?" Walker asked. "No" Seamus replied getting out of the car.

* * *

Typical man of mystery. Just like his Dad. "Oh, thanks for helping me out" Seamus said shutting the car door. Walker needed to do some more private investigating. Cheryl couldn't be there for her father twenty four hours a day. Walker couldn't face Brendan. Not yet. If that bloke was Brendan's Dad, he must know some of Brady's dirty little secrets. After keeping track of the Brady children's coming and goings, Walker invited Seamus back to the place he'd nearly died. "Jog any memories?" Walker asked. "No" Seamus asked.

"What was Brendan like as a kid?" Walker asked. "Exactly the same as he is now, a pain in the arse" Seamus muttered. "Brendan's not like you" Walker said. "He hasn't inherited your good looks" Walker said. "Oh stop lad" The modesty was fake and Walker could see a want in Seamus eyes that needed to be fulfilled. "Any girls at your bedside in hospital?" Walker asked. "Would you care?" Seamus asked putting his hand on Walker's thigh. "You're forward" Walker said. "That's the only way to be in this world" Seamus said. Walker didn't think Seamus had ever been told the word "No" in his life. He and Seamus were similar in a way. If Seamus wanted something, he just stepped forward and grabbed it as Walker so found out.

Brendan pretended to be a man of mystery. But every time they kissed in the past Walker felt that Brendan had held back. He'd Stare him down like an angry rottweiler, before cornering him and kissing him like a clumsy teenager intimidated by a first kiss. Brendan's father was different. He pounced on Walker with rough kisses on his neck. His wondering hand attempted to unbutton Walker's jeans. "Not so fast" Walker said. Seamus paused angry at the lad's uncertainty. "You didn't think I'd fuck you on the first date...did you?" Walker asked. "Don't play hard to get" Seamus said leaning over to give Walker a love-bite. "You need to get back, your daughter will be worried" Walker said.

"You're a fucking tease" Seamus said buttoning up his jacket. "See you around" Walker watched Seamus leave convinced that he could get Seamus onside. He'd track Seamus for a while get the inside scoop about his relationship with Brendan, then use it against him. Cheryl was better off without Brendan anyway. Walker would make her see that in time. If Seamus knew all the dirty seedy things that his son was up to, he wouldn't want to know him, at least that's what Walker hoped. "Yeah, I want that bug by tomorrow" Walker said to his IT handyman.

It would be fun spying on Brendan and his family without him knowing. As long as Seamus didn't get too attached like his son did.


End file.
